


Where Are You?

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Another inspiration from the 2x15 sneak peek. Ever wondered what Alec thought, when he woke up and didn’t see Magnus by his side?





	Where Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about what was Alec's reaction when he didn't see Magnus laying next to him. So I decided to write about it. Hope you guys like it! Can't wait for Monday!

    It was another peaceful morning, when Alec wakes up with a small smile on his face. He’s been staying over at Magnus’ place these past few days and honestly it’s been the best sleep he has had in years. He doesn’t get to see Magnus a lot now, ever since he became the head of the institute, so he makes sure to have all of his meetings in the day and come here to spend the night with Magnus. Magnus always welcomes him with open arms, which relaxes Alec from a stressful day.

    Speaking of Magnus, Alec stretches on the bed, with his eyes closed and reaches out to pull Magnus closer to him. Alec’s face scrunches in confusion when he touches nothing but bed sheets. Alec opens his eyes and realizes that Magnus is not next to him. Alec sits up, slowly and sighs. This is the fourth time, he’s woken up to an empty bed. Although things have been great between Magnus and him, he is worried about Magnus. He knows that Magnus is keeping something from him. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t spoken about the day Valentine and him switched bodies. Alec is giving him time but he knows that Magnus is keeping everything inside, pretending he’s okay. Of course Alec goes along with it because he doesn’t want to pressure him but bottling up feelings is not okay. He should know, he has done it as well.

    Alec leans back, closes his eyes and scrubs his face.

 _I just want him to be better,_ He thinks.

    Without a second thought, Alec opens his eyes and looks beside him with a sad smile, before standing up to get a shirt before he leaves the room. Alec looks around trying to find Magnus, wondering where he was when he sees Magnus sitting, spaced out.

 _There he is,_ Alec thinks.

    Alec stops and admires Magnus from afar. _He’s so beautiful,_ Alec thinks but he knows Magnus isn’t okay. Alec starts to walk towards Magnus, worried, as he starts putting his shirt on and says, “There you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
